La Pequeña Muerte
by JulietaPotter
Summary: Nacer es una alegría que duele. Morir es una pena que se goza… Un dolor que complace hasta lo profundo del alma, especialmente cuando de la pequeña muerte es de lo que se trata. Historia de tres partes, Regalo para BarbyChile. HarryHermione.


**La Pequeña Muerte  
**

**Regalo para: **Barbychile, quien me requirió el one shot del primer beso de Harry y Hermione. Bueno, pues no es one shot ni tampoco se queda solamente en su primer beso, y sí… sé que está horrible, pero fue lo único que salió de mi computadora. Debe estar virulenta. Sólo espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito, amiga ;)

**Pareja: **¿Hay que decirlo? xD Harry/Hermione.

**Resumen**: Nacer es una alegría que duele. Morir es una pena que se goza… Un dolor que complace hasta lo profundo del alma, especialmente cuando se trata de _la pequeña muerte._

**Género: **Romance/Angst/Drama

**Clasificación: **NC-17 (¡Vaya! Vuelvo a las andadas xD)

**Advertencias: **Esta historia no tiene final feliz. Bueno, aunque eso podría depender del punto de vista. También contiene situaciones sexuales y muerte de personajes. Así que avisados están. Qué quieren que haga, es un mero reflejo de lo oscura que está mi alma. Échenle la culpa a JKR y a sus oscuros presagios.

* * *

_La l__ucha por aquello en que creemos_

_nos arrebata a pedazos las mezquinas certezas cotidianas_

_y nos arroja impiadosa al universo de la incertidumbre._

_Se requiere el valor que a veces falta_

_y resulta imprescindible la cercanía_

_de los que comparten nuestros sueños._

_Porque el encuentro en el abrazo con los otros_

_nos devuelve siempre renacidos_

_Apostamos a la vida aunque nos rompa una y mil veces_

_en pequeñas muertes necesarias._

Dra. Susana B. Etchegoyen

---------oOo---------

El viento que soplaba inclemente era tan helado y cortante que se le clavaba en las mejillas, como si físicamente fuera gélidas agujas. Perfecto presagio de una madrugada de miedo y muerte. Estaba segura de que le dejaría marcas en el rostro que serían claramente visibles al día siguiente.

Claro, siempre y cuando alcanzara a sobrevivir para poder mirarse ante un espejo de nuevo. La posibilidad de no volver a hacer algo tan simple como eso la golpeó abrumadoramente.

Tuvo miedo. Miró a su alrededor, la oscuridad era casi total. Pensó en todas esas cosas pequeñas y cotidianas de la vida diaria, detalles insignificantes que uno no suele apreciar. Y las extrañó.

Caminar entre el bosque, oliendo la suave fragancia de los pinos. Ahí sólo olía a tierra putrefacta y basura acumulada. Los cálidos rayos de sol sobre su rostro. Ahora tenía frío hasta en el alma. El suave ulular de Hedwig y Pig, el ronroneo reconfortante de Crookshanks. En ese crudo momento sólo era audible el brutal rugido del viento.

Tuvo terror. Una lágrima helada cruzó una de sus mejillas con rapidez pasmosa mientras luchaba por controlar su temblor. Quizá un gemido escapó de sus labios sin que ella se diera cuenta porque percibió el "shhh" que Ron le susurró.

Harry era un necio.

Pero, sinceramente¿quién lo culparía? Si se ponía en sus zapatos, sabía perfectamente bien que ella habría hecho precisamente lo mismo. Si sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a _ese _destino y tal vez morir, no iba a arrastrar a sus seres queridos en el intento.

Pero a pesar de su terquedad y de todo el empeño que Harry había puesto para llegar a so

las a ese lugar sin que Ron y ella lo siguieran, había fracasado del modo más simple que podría haber sido.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta o sospecharlo, Hermione le había puesto a Harry un encantamiento localizador, completamente indetectable para el ojo inexperto.

La idea le había venido del recuerdo del reloj que los Weasley tenían en su casa. Aquel enorme y viejo reloj que en realidad no servía para dar la hora, sino para informar al que lo leyera dónde y en qué situación se encontraban cada miembro de la familia. Ni siquiera la manecilla que enteraba de las actividades del ingrato de Percy había dejado de funcionar hasta donde ella sabía. Simple, pero confortadoramente efectivo. O espeluznantemente objetivo, dependiendo del doloroso punto de vista. Después de todo, para Molly no había existido momento más terrorífico que cuando la manecilla de ambos gemelos se detuvo para siempre en "peligro mortal".

Y así fue como investigando un poco por ahí y leyendo otro poco por allá, Hermione pudo encontrar el modo de encantar a quien, para ella, era su familia. O por lo menos a quien más quería.

Harry.

Sólo que, a sabiendas que podría encontrarse en cualquier lugar de Gran Bretaña en el momento de enfrentar a Voldemort, Hermione había tenido que hechizar a un mapa de la isla para que le indicara dónde se encontraba el joven al instante que ella lo consultara. Se imaginó que algo parecido debía ser al encantamiento usado por el padre de Harry y sus amigos en el Mapa del Merodeador.

Pero en este caso, ella sólo había logrado que fuera el nombre de Harry el único que aparecía indicado en el documento. Vaya, pues si su trabajo le había costado, pues fácil no había sido. Prácticamente había repetido una y otra vez el hechizo sobre el cuerpo del chico durante una noche completa hasta que por fin el mapa lo ubicó… afortunadamente, Harry tenía el sueño pesado.

Ni cuenta se había dado. O por lo menos eso es lo que Hermione quiso creer.

Ron la tomó de la manga del suéter y la jaló un poco para llamar su atención. Hermione lo miró. A pesar de la escasa luz pudo distinguir el brillo del miedo y de la determinación en los azules ojos de su amigo. Deseó fervientemente que la luz no se extinguiera de ellos, sabía que Luna no podría soportarlo y Molly mucho menos… _Por favor, Merlín, por favor_…

-Por acá –murmuró Ron. Aunque en realidad Hermione no escuchó más que leyó las palabras en el movimiento en sus labios.

Se dejó guiar por el chico entre las callejuelas del pueblucho. En su prisa por seguir a Harry, ni siquiera se fijó en el nombre del lugar… Sólo recordaba haber notado su ausencia, había advertido a toda prisa a Ron mientras que conjuraba el traslador. Tenía que haber mencionado el nombre del pueblo al realizar el hechizo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no podía recordarlo.

Por la apariencia de mismo, parecía casi abandonado. Pocas ventanas tenían alguna luz encendida, la ausencia de la luna empeoraba la penumbra. El frío calaba hondo, el viento era cruel. En su apuro no habían tomado ni un abrigo, pero después de todo, quizá eso estuviera bien. El frío podía poseer la cualidad de avivar los sentidos y un abrigo, en cambio, hubiera entorpecido sus movimientos.

Se sorprendió un poco de la certeza que parecía reinar en el paso firme y seguro de su amigo pelirrojo, hasta que recordó la increíble habilidad que Ron había desarrollado para detectar concentración de magia oscura. Y en ese momento y lugar, la magia oscura se sentía tan densa y profunda que casi se les metía por los poros de la piel.

_Dios, que lleguemos a tiempo._

---------oOo---------_  
_

El tiempo. Eso fue solamente lo que su relación necesitó.

Lo demás ya estaba en bandeja de plata servido desde hace mucho. Amistad sincera y profunda, confianza ciega e incuestionable. Ternura y preocupación del uno por el otro.

Deseo.

Sólo necesitaron un poco de tiempo. Especialmente él. Tiempo para darse cuenta, para entender que entre ella y Ron no existía nada más que amistad. Tiempo para dejar a un lado su obsesión por Ginny y su creencia que él no merecía amar.

Abatido por la presteza con que la pelirroja pareció olvidarlo y deprimido al saber que al término del verano ella había regresado a Hogwarts a cursar su sexto año, Harry se sumergió de lleno en la búsqueda y destrucción de los horrocruxes.

Había intentado persuadir a Ron y a Hermione que ellos también retomaran su año escolar, pero de poco le había servido. Y al poco tiempo reconoció ante ambos que sin su apoyo se habría derrumbado. ¿Cómo lograrlo sin la inteligencia sin igual de Hermione y la valentía incondicional del pelirrojo?

Durante aquellos duros meses de búsqueda y destrucción Harry cambió. Se le veía tan callado, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Como reuniendo de poco a poco el valor que sabría necesitaría tarde o temprano.

Habían estado todos muy impactados cuando la ayuda inesperada de Draco Malfoy les llegó. El joven era el nuevo espía de la Orden, quien a cambio de promesas de no ir a prisión y protección para él y su madre, aceptó ejecutar el peligroso trabajo.

Él fue quien les fue dando pistas sobre las piezas del alma de Voldemort repartidas en objetos desperdigados por el continente Europeo.

Contando con información veraz y ayuda incondicional, Harry pudo ir cumpliendo su misión con el transcurrir del tiempo. Y también, con el paso de éste, fue que sucedió.

Sabiendo que sólo faltaba un horrocrux por detectar y eliminar, Hermione veía cada vez más cerca el momento de la verdad. Del enfrentamiento final. Hablando con Ron al respecto, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en conocer a Harry tan bien que sabían que éste no los llevaría con él. Tenían que hacer algo al respecto.

Una noche calurosa de un junio hermoso y fragante, Hermione esperó a que, ya entrada la madrugada, Harry se quedara dormido.

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación del cuchitril de turno que estaban ocupando, ésas casas abandonadas por los muggles que un efectivo encantamiento del profesor Lupin las volvía indetectables. Harry no roncaba jamás, de hecho, no movía ni un músculo estando dormido. Hermione ya se había dado cuenta de eso. Habían sido muchas las noches pasadas casi uno al lado del otro, noches largas e insufribles, llenas de miedo y deseo.

Se acercó a su cama con la esperanza de lograr aplicarle el hechizo que lo volvería detectable en el mapa que ya antes había encantado. Mirándole respirar suavemente, se estremeció de dolor. A pesar de su semblante en apariencia tranquilo, él estaba en alerta. Tenía una mano bajo la almohada y Hermione sabía muy bien que su varita estaba aferrada entre sus dedos cerrados.

Completamente vestido y hasta con los zapatos puestos, parecía estar listo para saltar y hechizar en cualquier momento. Y así era en efecto. Un sueño tranquilo era un lujo el cual Harry Potter no podría alcanzar ni a aspirar en aquellos tiempos.

Enternecida, sacó su varita de uno de sus bolsillos y la apuntó hacia su amigo. Le dio una última mirada y cerró los ojos, concentrada en recordar las palabras exactas.

Una mano la aferró por la muñeca y ella casi gritó.

-Si no te conociera bien, juraría que estás a punto de lanzarme un hechizo.

Abrió los ojos y pudo notar la mirada completamente despabilada de él clavada en ella. Su mano izquierda apretaba su muñeca y la derecha todavía bajo la almohada. Si hubiera sido un intruso indeseable, probablemente ya estaría fuera de guardia.

Suspiró resignada mientras sonreía. Al parecer, esa noche no podría ser. Sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo, se rió de su propia ingenuidad al creer que podría hechizar a Harry sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Harry sonrió y aflojó el agarre en su mano, pero no la soltó. Se incorporó un poco hasta quedar apoyado en su codo y entonces, tiró de ella hasta sentarla a su lado. Hermione sintió que de pronto que en aquella habitación cerrada hacía mucho más calor.

-Pero también porque te conozco –continuó Harry bajando la voz, -no me explico que otro motivo, aparte del de hechizarme, te pudo traer hasta mi recamara a medianoche.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío por el tono tan peculiar con que las palabras fueron dichas. Un dejo de calidez y voluptuosidad. Y por supuesto que el hecho que Harry estuviera acariciando con un dedo la palma de su mano, no ayudaba en absoluto.

Abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir. Por supuesto que Harry había adivinado que la intención de Hermione era la de encantarlo para algún propósito, pero curiosamente parecía no importarle mucho. Ni el encantamiento ni el propósito del mismo.

Estuvo aproximadamente un minuto cerrando y abriendo la boca sin saber si debía confesar o no, y la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó más. Parecía divertido con la situación y con el apuro al que ella se enfrentaba. Pero en aquellas fechas se había vuelto tan extraño verlo sonreír, que Hermione maldijo la oscuridad que le impedía apreciar por completo el rostro de su amigo.

-Harry –dijo ella, sintiendo que se ruborizaba y cada vez más nerviosa por el firme apretón de la mano de Harry en la suya. –Por supuesto que no vine a hechizarte. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-No lo pienso. Ya te lo dije. –Y sonrió aún más.

Se quedó callado, como esperando a lo que Hermione tuviera qué decir. Pero¿qué le quedaba por decir? _Oh, Harry, he entrado a tu recámara a… ¿A darte el besito de las buenas noches?… ¿A taparte bien con la sábana?... _Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en una excusa más creíble._ ¿A… admirarte mientras dormías?_

-¿Nada qué decir? –se mofó él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, agachándola para ocultar su sonrojo de la vista del muchacho. Tenía sus mejillas tan calientes que estaba segura que podría freír un huevo sobre ellas. Sin ver, sabía que Harry la estaba mirando firmemente. Sentía sus ojos clavados en ella.

-Aparte de que hubieras venido a aplicarme un hechizo con el que, obviamente, yo no estoy de acuerdo… -se interrumpió. Tragó saliva y continuó, murmurando con voz ronca: -Sólo se me ocurre una posibilidad más por la que puedes estar aquí.

Hermione se estremeció y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies a pesar del calor. Tardíamente, cayó en la cuenta que Harry percibió su temblor… pues tenía tomada su mano derecha.

Levantó la mirada al fin y lo enfrentó. Harry la miraba anhelante, casi esperanzado y Hermione no supo qué pensar.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –susurró Harry. –Algunas noches no puedo dormir, y entonces pienso en cosas que… me hacen sentir un poco más… intranquilo. La verdad, justo ahora me alegro mucho de que estés aquí -completó con la voz en un hilo y la mirada pendiente de su reacción.

-¿Sí? –masculló Hermione

-Sí.

-¿Y… por qué sería?

-Porque, si hay algo que de verdad anhelo, es compartir mi cama contigo… Esta noche, y las que me queden de vida.

Hermione se congeló. Miró a Harry y sabía que debía tener los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, pero no le importó. ¿De verdad Harry acababa de decir lo que ella había creído oír?

-¿Co-compartir? –tartamudeó bastante nerviosa y acalorada. -¿Te refieres a… a _compartir_?

_¡¿Así, así como compartir?!. ¿Algo así como tú y yo en la MISMA CAMA?_

Harry sonrió y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

La palabra usada había sido _compartir. _Pero Hermione se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que Harry hablaba. No hablaba precisamente para dormir. Y él sabía que ella sabía que Harry se refería a… Aunque por supuesto, esa no había sido su intención inicial al entrar a su habitación, eso no quería decir que no lo deseara. De hecho, era su más grande ilusión.

Estaba hasta los huesos por Harry. Siempre lo había estado, y a esas alturas de su vida era una realidad que hasta Ron sabía. Y si en algún momento Harry lo percibió también, la verdad es que ella no lo notó.

Pero por la manera en que en ese momento la miraba y acariciaba su mano, supo que estaba perdida. Que en esa cama de resortes saltados y sábanas raídas, esa noche y sin palabras de cortejo o coquetería, ella se le entregaría. No habría promesas ni compromisos, pues ambos sabían que cualquiera podía ser el último día de sus vidas.

---------oOo---------

Vida que se escurría entre los dedos como agua. Una vez, Harry le había dicho que él creía que moriría ante Voldemort, pues ese parecía ser su único destino. Hermione le había sacudido, le había suplicado que no se rindiera antes de luchar su guerra. Pero Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza. _¿Es que no lo ves? _le había dicho él, _Estoy viviendo una vida prestada. Son horas regaladas, días extras, años de más. Yo debí haber muerto junto con mis padres… _Curiosamente, su reflexión no parecía ponerlo triste, pues había sonreído y completado: _Así que estoy muy agradecido por lo que me ha tocado vivir, bueno y malo. Pero sobre todo, por la amistad de las personas que he conocido a los largo de estos años. Pero sobre todo, de tenerte a ti a mi lado._

Lo encontraron parado en medio de la calle empedrada, completamente a la vista de cualquiera. Miraba fijamente hacia la casa que Hermione supuso era la indicada. La guarida de Voldemort. Hermione lo vio a él primero y de inmediato sus ojos se lanzaron hacia el edificio de dos plantas el cual observaba con insistencia.

Era un inmueble común y corriente, no la ostentosa mansión que ella esperaba. Una vivienda sencilla en medio de un pueblo muggle de mala muerte. Había imaginado que el _Lord_ exigiría vivir con mucha más clase. Pero por lo visto, ser perseguido no combinaba con la opulencia y el buen vivir.

Ron y ella detuvieron su marcha en la esquina de la calle, protegidos por la sombra del muro junto a la acera. Se miraron el uno al otro sin decir palabra y entonces, ambos regresaron su mirada a Harry. Hermione escuchó a Ron suspirar con alivio.

_Alivio._ Por lo menos habían llegado a tiempo. Antes del enfrentamiento, antes de la culminación. Todo se decidiría esa fría madrugada y los tres lo sabían… sea cual fuere el resultado de aquello, antes del amanecer uno de los magos más poderosos encontraría su fin. O tal vez, ambos.

Hermione se estremeció de nuevo. No podía quitarle la vista de encima a Harry. Notó cómo el gélido viento agitaba sus azabaches cabellos, los cuales en ese momento llevaba más largos que nunca. Le daban un aire mayor, mucho más de los dieciocho que realmente tenía.

Se veía tan poderoso que imponía un venerable respeto. No brillaba ni resplandecía físicamente, pero su presencia sólida e imperturbable, con el rostro fijo hacia aquella casa lo hacía adquirir un matiz extraño, casi místico. Mágico.

Hermione se atrevió a esbozar una débil sonrisita al pensar que por supuesto que era _mágico_. Harry ahora era tan poderoso que a veces hasta él mismo se asustaba. Pero la costumbre muggle de utilizar esa palabra para describir situaciones que no parecieran tener explicación lógica, estaba muy arraigada dentro de ella. Después de todo y al igual que Harry, no había sabido que era bruja hasta la adolescencia.

Ron se giró a verla y le hizo una seña apenas perceptible con las cejas. Hermione pudo leer en sus ojos el miedo que al igual que a ella le atenazaba el alma, pero se veía dominado por una férrea determinación. Ninguno de los dos iba a abandonar a Harry en esa ocasión, aunque la maldita profecía no los involucrara… Aunque no fueran tan poderosos ni diestros en la magia. Aunque…

Ron y ella caminaron quedamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Hermione agradecido traer puestas sus zapatillas de deporte. Esquivaron los charcos de agua maloliente y estancada y se colocaron a espaldas de su amigo, Hermione a su derecha y Ron a su izquierda. Si Harry los sintió o escuchó, no dio ninguna muestra de ello por un largo momento.

-No debieron haber venido –dijo al fin en una voz que a Hermione le sonó lejana y desconocida.

-No debiste haber creído que te librarías de nosotros tan fácilmente, Harry –susurró Ron con un dejo de humor. Hermione rodó los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Ron era un chico increíble... ¿de dónde sacaba ese carácter para poder sonreír aún en los peores momentos?

Harry suspiró y después de tanto tiempo, al fin bajó un poco la cabeza. Hermione notó la manera en que sus mandíbulas se tensaron. Sabía que Harry temía por ellos… Desesperada por hacerlo comprender, masculló: -Por Merlín, Harry. Debes entender. Jamás te dejaremos solo. Somos un trío. Siempre lo hemos sido. ¿No lo ves?

Harry asintió, en apariencia resignado. A Hermione le dolió que no hubiese dirigido sus ojos ni una sola vez hacia ellos, pero podía entender. Era necesario no distraerse, estar en guardia permanente. Estar frente a la guarida de Voldemort era prácticamente un suicidio.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los tres dirigieron sus ojos a aquella casa. Ladrillo rojo y pintura pelada, ventanas tapiadas de vidrios rotos. Voldemort sí que había caído bajo, pensó Hermione. Claro, siempre y cuando no tuviera el interior encantado y justo al entrar, éste fuera un suntuoso palacio.

-¿Creen… que esté dormido? –preguntó Ron con tono de franca repugnancia, como si el simple pensamiento de Voldemort haciendo lo que cualquier ser humano le diera demasiado asco.

Harry negó con la cabeza. –No. –dijo. –Sé que está enterado de mi presencia aquí. De hecho, me estaba esperando y sabe, al igual que yo, que éste es el encuentro final…

---------oOo---------

El final de la amistad platónica llegó aquella noche. Hermione lo supo desde el instante mismo que Harry la jaló a su lado y le acarició la mano. Porque no fue un simple toque, no fue sólo una muestra de cariño entre amigos. La manera en que Harry trazaba sobre la palma de su mano con un solo dedo tenía algo de perverso… de inmoral. A Hermione la boca se le hizo agua y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó.

Su corazón le latió desbocado al pensar en lo que se avecinaba… ¿Sería tan sólo posible que Harry correspondiera sus sentimientos…?. ¿O que por lo menos sintiera un poco de deseo por ella? Jamás había dado muestras de ello.

Harry se incorporó un poco más apoyándose en su codo. Hermione tenía su mirada fija en su rostro, hipnotizada por completo en la visión de sus ojos sin gafas, en su boca entreabierta de labios brillantes, en sus mejillas de pronto ruborizadas. Tenía miedo de moverse, de respirar. De romper el encanto del momento, la belleza del instante.

Harry cerró los labios y se los relamió. Hermione notó que tragaba saliva pesadamente, como si se hubiese quedado con la boca seca. La distancia que separaba sus rostros era ya ínfima y antes que percibiera cómo y por dónde, Harry ya tenía su boca sobre la suya.

Su dedo dejó de acariciar su palma, pero la mano de él la de ella no soltó.

Concentró toda su atención en el punto focal que en ese momento eran sus labios. Se permitió ser dominada por la boca experta de Harry, quien sabía besar como los ángeles. Rápidamente desechó de su mente el pensamiento de tener la certeza de conocer a la chica con quien Harry había estado practicando en su sexto curso. Eso no era importante. Ya no en este momento en el que su atención y sus besos eran para ella, para Hermione Granger.

El beso de Harry fue suave, exquisitamente quieto. Probó los labios de Hermione, los lamió, los mordisqueó. Ella sonrió como boba al permitir que la felicidad de obtener algo tan largamente deseado la embargara. Pero su sonrisa desapareció abruptamente cuando sintió la dura y húmeda punta de la lengua de Harry toquetear sus dientes cerrados.

Jadeó. A ella nunca la habían besado así. Harry aprovechó la sorpresa de su exclamación y el espacio repentinamente abierto para dominar su boca. Y de pronto, ese beso dejó de ser casto para convertirse en algo fiero, en Harry asaltando sus sentidos y su corazón. En la lengua loca del chico entrando y encontrándose con la de ella, la cual le respondió sus tibias caricias moviéndose a su vez. Como si toda la vida de Hermione hubiera sabido besar de esa manera pero sólo necesitara al chico correcto para recordarlo.

Hermione no sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos de Harry hacía ella. No sabía si sólo sentía deseo por ella o si acaso la amaba. No tenía idea si el chico era virgen o no como ella sí lo era. Jamás se había permitido imaginarse a Harry teniendo sexo con nadie, por el dolor que el pensamiento le causaba.

¿Sexo?. ¿Ella estaba pensando en _sexo_?

Exhaló profundamente por la nariz. Cierto era que estaba en la habitación del chico que era dueño de su corazón, que la noche aún era larga y que justamente la estaba besando sobre su cama. Pero nada de eso le garantizaba que la situación terminaría en una deliciosa sesión de amor o que simplemente Harry finalizaría el beso y la echaría a patadas de su habitación.

Entonces, se desilusionó. No, ella no quería parar ahí. Ella deseaba a Harry, _y oh Dios, sí que lo deseaba_. Había soñado con él tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Sueños tiernos y húmedos, que finalizaban con una Hermione insatisfechamente despierta, retorciendo sus piernas y mordiendo una almohada.

Temió el momento en que aquello tan mágico terminara. Era una sensación tan bella, alucinante y embriagadora: Harry besándola con profunda pasión, sus manos dejando la varita a un lado y aferrándose a los brazos de la chica, apretando, apresando… no dejando escapar.

Y entonces, claro como el agua, Hermione lo supo. Aunque Harry no le dijera palabra, aunque Harry no la amara. Él la deseaba, ahí y ahora, y para ella era más que suficiente. Lo amaba. Y le demostraría ese amor de la única manera que le faltaba.

Probablemente Harry percibió su relajamiento, porque cierto fue que sin soltarle los brazos separó sus labios y la miró con intensidad. Hermione se preguntó que tan claradamente podía ver sin sus anteojos, pero la curiosidad le duró poco ya que él le tomó el borde de la blusa y la empezó a subir.

Sin mediar palabra.

Un acuerdo tácito. Ella levantó los brazos y se permitió ser desnudada. Harry se prendió de su cuello mientras que sus dedos se ocupaban casi torpemente de abrir su sostén. Hermione, ansiosa por tocar la piel tan anhelada, deslizó como pudo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del chico, paseándolas por su espalda.

Harry siseó y se arqueó contra Hermione. A ella le sorprendió haber causado tal reacción. Harry realmente parecía disfrutar que ella lo tocara, y saber eso la animó a buscar más.

También su camiseta le sacó. Bueno, propiamente dicho fue Harry quien repentinamente desesperado se la quitó ante la apenas mínima señal que ella hizo por levantársela. Hermione no pudo evitarlo, sonrió. Por lo visto, Harry sí deseaba eso quizá tanto como ella.

Ella llevó sus dedos inexpertos por el pecho de él, acariciando los músculos vistos con intensa clandestinidad otras tantas veces. Y Harry la besó de nuevo, rodeando con sus brazos su espalda y acercándola a él, jadeando cuando Hermione rozó sus tetillas con sus pulgares.

Harry apretó más el abrazo y los senos de Hermione se oprimieron contra él. La sensación fue avasallante y por primera vez, un gemido escapó de la garganta de Hermione. Frunció el ceño dominada por sensaciones que amenazaban robarle la poca cordura que le quedaba por culpa de la guerra. _No, por Merlín, no_. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Harry se inclinó sobre ella, empujándola suavemente con el peso de su cuerpo. Hermione se dejó hacer, se permitió ser recostada en la cama, consintió que Harry se adueñara de su cuerpo, de su ser.

El chico rompió el beso y, jadeante, se levantó de ella lo suficiente como para retirarle el pantalón corto que en ese momento llevaba. Sus sandalias habían quedado fuera de combate desde el momento que se había sentado en la cama.

Quedando sólo vestida con su prenda íntima, Hermione miró embelesada la mirada admirada de la que Harry la hacía objeto. Avergonzada, buscó en sus ojos rastros de burla por ser ella tan delgada, por verse tan ridícula desnuda. Pero lo único que vio fueron los ojos de Harry brillando en deseo, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos en un gesto serio.

Después de eso, perdió todo atisbo de vergüenza. Sorprendentemente de ahí en adelante todo pareció tan natural, como si Harry ya la conociera en la intimidad y no hubiera nada de qué apenarse. No se abochornó cuando tuvo que liberar las descargas del deseo por medio de ruidosos gemidos, ni tampoco se turbó cuando Harry terminó de desnudarla y lentamente, la penetró.

Harry se inclinó totalmente sobre ella mientras entraba en su cuerpo, causándole sensaciones completamente nuevas y que jamás imaginó. Nunca el dolor había sido tan placentero. Tenía la boca de Harry justo sobre su oído, y el escucharlo sisear y gemir la terminaba de enloquecer.

-No sabes como había deseado esto –suspiró Harry apretando su boca abierta sobre la mejilla de Hermione. Ella deseó responder lo mismo, pero se encontró que no podía articular palabra. Parecía que su voz había desaparecido en algún punto de todo aquello. –Y justamente, cuando me despertaste, estaba soñando _contigo_… Como casi siempre.

Hermione sollozó y se arqueó contra Harry, percibiendo la manera en que su miembro se enterraba más en ella. Rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas, y eso bastó para Harry perdiera el control. Empezó un suave vaivén, entrando y saliendo con cadencia. Pero pronto se convirtió en movimiento frenético y de desesperación.

Lo que Hermione estaba sintiendo no tenía nombre. Su mente, acostumbrada al constante análisis y cotejo de las cosas, estaba trabajando a toda máquina. Pero por más que intentaba, no podía concentrarse en todo… eran demasiadas sensaciones para poder registrarlas todas y no perderse de nada.

El contacto total, ardiente y húmedo de la suave piel de Harry sobre su cuerpo, sus besos interrumpidos por sus jadeos, la manera en que sus manos aferraban sus hombros firmemente, la rapidez con la que se movía encima de ella. Pero sobre todo, la sensación avasallante y abrumadora de Harry entrando y saliendo de su sexo.

Se dejó perder, se rindió ante eso. Todo empezó a nublarse a su alrededor, dejó de sentir la cama debajo de ella, olvidó donde se encontraban y que Ron dormía justo en la recámara contigua. Cerró los ojos sin pretenderlo y clavó las puntas de sus dedos en la espalda de Harry. Un cosquilleo fuerte e intermitente empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, partiendo justo de ahí, de donde Harry se oprimía con su vientre a cada embestida a la que la sometía. Empezó a ver estrellas y puntos de luz. Levantó aún más las piernas sin darse cuenta.

Pero sorpresivamente, Harry dejó de moverse. Se enterró más profundo dentro de ella y se aquietó, gimiendo tan alto que la sobresaltó. Buscó con su boca el cuello de Hermione y lo mordió ligeramente sin dejar de gemir.

Hermione respiraba agitada, pero la súbita interrupción en los movimientos de Harry la había traído de vuelta a la realidad. Creyó imaginar que Harry estaría terminando… en ella, por ella. Y ese pensamiento la enterneció. Acompañando sus jadeos, procedió a acariciarle cariñosamente la espalda mientras Harry se estremecía. Dioses, lo amaba tanto. Eso había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida.

Harry se silenció y sólo se quedó sobre y dentro de ella respirando con profundidad. Hermione continuó acariciándole la espalda, sonriendo satisfecha y pensando que su vida no podía ser más perfecta. Por fin se había podido entregar a Harry, por fin él la había notado, por fin la deseaba.

-Te amo –dijo él cuando levantó la cabeza.

El par de palabras golpeó a la chica todavía más que la apasionada sesión de sexo recién terminada. Arqueó las cejas mirando interrogante a Harry, creyendo haber oído mal, imaginándose que el chico no sabía lo que estaba diciendo…

-Fue maravilloso, Hermione. Justo como lo había imaginado. Te amo, te amo tanto… -continuó hablando Harry con un brillo peculiar en sus verdes ojos. Parecía tener miedo, parecía inseguro ante el terco silencio de ella. -¿Y tú… no?

Hermione bufó, cambiando su semblante sorprendido por uno de incrédula alegría. -¿Qué si _no _te amo? –Él sólo la observó esperanzado y Hermione no podía dar crédito a ello. Sonriendo, completó: -Harry Potter, eres el peor distraído del mundo.

---------oOo---------

El mundo pareció detenerse ahí y en ese momento. Hermione pudo ver cómo el horizonte, tras las casas del pueblo, comenzaba a pintarse de rosa azulado. Las horas del amanecer llegarían pronto y el enfrentamiento con el destino también.

Se preguntó si ella, él o los tres morirían en aquella deprimente alborada. Y como bien sabía, llegar a experimentar _la muerte_ no siempre era un camino fácil de recorrer.

_Continuará..._


End file.
